Flames in the Twilight
by Orina-Darces
Summary: Title's weird. I know. Roxas, Sora, Riku and the gang head to a two week camp. Can the embers of love be picked up on the shores of the line between councilor and camper? AkuRoku. Rated T for light Romance.
1. Buses arn't for Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, FF or anything else that might even mention these charracters. Well, I do own my few OCs, who might pop up every now and then...Well, get to reading! Rated: T for Slight Romance.

By: Orina-Darces

--AkuRoku--

Why did he have to go to camp now? Why now? Why with her?

He glanced uneasily at the blonde sitting to his right, her pale skinned arms folded lightly in her lap as she kept her blue eyes forward.

He turned back to the window, his eyes watching as the trees and squirrels sped past, the leaves fluttering from the old withering branches.

The girl pulled her head around to meet his in the reflection on the window. "Roxas…you okay? You seem…quiet."

"…hu…huh?" Roxas pulled himself from his daydream and back to the pale girl sitting next to him. "I'm fine."

He looked over to the seat across from his, a red head occupying the position, her head bobbing at the beat of a CD she was plugged to. Her lavender colored eyes intent on the boy in front of her. Sora Tenshi. The Sky Angel.

He was interrupted yet again by a pale hand in his face. This was getting annoying. "What, Namine?" He barked, glancing angrily at the blonde girl.

"Geesh, Rox…" she scoffed, pulled a tube of gloss from her purse. Who brought a purse to camp? "Just saying…Tidus wants you."

He turned behind him, meeting the glance of the dirty blonde who had cause Namine to pester him. "Tidus?" He asked, placing his chin on the ugly blue plastic of the bus seat.

"Roxas…I was just wondering…there's going to be a dance on the last day of camp and all…" He stuttered with every few parts.

"No. Tidus, I'm not gay." He replied sternly. At least, he didn't think he was. Tidus was just flirty because Hayner broke up with him. "But maybe Dem will go."

They both turned to the blonde boy a few seats away, his mulleted blonde hair falling around his pale ears. "No…he's trying to get a certain somebody to notice him already." Tidus sounded defeated. He nudged his head over in another's direction.

Nothing surprised Roxas. The bus lurched, coming to a complete halt. They couldn't be there already; camp was still at least another hour away.

"Rest room Break." The monitor announced, her bright face looking over the crazed freshman on the bus. She must have noticed the few sophomores that had snuck on, because her grin automatically turned to a frown as they slid past. "You can grab some sodas, ice cream, or anything you guys want in the store. Just be back here in fifteen."

Namine stood, stretching her long arms high above her head, her fingertips dragging along the curve of the ceiling.

"Hey! Roxas! Come on! Sora and Riku are already leaving! Means you too Tidus!" Another blonde a couple seats forward called back to them. Hayner. Tidus frowned, not making eye contact as he pushed Roxas forward.

"Just talk to him about it…" Roxas murmured out of the corner of his mouth as he tilted his head partially to Tidus. "You can still be his friend." Of course, Hayner's fingers were already interlaced with is boyfriend's, making things horribly uncomfortable. They stepped off the bus, the cool air hitting them hard from being on a school bus for the past hour and a half.

"No. Roxas you don't understand." Tidus muttered back, beginning towards the gas station store. "I'm up for a Salty Sea Ice Cream, how bout you guys?"

The group nodded, Riku being his normal cool, collected, boring self, and Sora looking back every five seconds or so to see if Kiari was still looking at him.

Tidus was first in the store, followed by Roxas, Hayner, and Siefer, who had moved to having his arm wrapped around Hayner's waist, then Riku and Sora. The girl at the counter was very chipper looking. Her bright yellow eyes looking brightly over the crowd as she placed her head in her hands. Her black shoulder-length hair was tied partially back with a yellow ribbon, her fingerless gloves curled under her chin. "I'm Yuffie." She smirked, pulling a finger over to her name tag. Which read 'Yuffie S.' on the right of her chest. "How may I help you cuties today?"

"We'll take three Salty-Seas." Hayner looked over uneasily at Siefer. "And _maybe_ one small tub of Cherry Chocolate?"

Siefer nodded, smirking slyly at his boyfriend.

"Okay. That'll be…hmm…lets see…probably should have paid more attention in math…" She began counting on her fingers.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Twelve Seventy Six."

"Huh?" Yuffie looked blankly over the counter.

"The price. The total comes to Twelve Seventy Six." He muttered, dragging his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Oh…YOU DID THAT IN YOUR HEAD?" She looked stunned.

"How old are you?" Roxas asked, handing her the money and passing out the ice cream to the proper people.

"Twenty." She smiled, pushing the money into the register and closing the slide. "You?"

"Fifteen." Roxas replied. "Nice to meet…" The small bell on the front door rang as someone entered.

Tall, the tight blue jeans holding to the figure, black tennis shoes clung to the feet, scrapes and cuts running up the pants legs as his eyes traveled up to the black tee shirt, the fiery red kanji swirled up the front into a demonic looking dragon. He kept trailing, his eyes looking over the fine toned abdomen, the pale collar bone, the broad shoul…

Girls didn't have shoulders like that. They didn't have bodies like that.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was doing. His eyes reached the face, the deep green eyes of a male stared back. He turned away quickly, maybe blushing slightly. Why was he blushing? He wasn't gay!

"What you looking at, weirdo?" The male asked, tauntingly as he glared from the doorway.

"…" The group just stared as Roxas latched onto Tidus' arm and drugs him out past the male he was so ashamed of. But how could he forget those eyes, that hair, the wild gravity defying red hair.

Roxas was almost wheezing. His chest heaving from the pain.

"Roxas? Man, You okay?" Sora asked, latching hands onto Roxas' shoulders, and looking down to his friend.

"Yeah…" Roxas murmured, turning his gaze to the bus. "Hey! They're going to leave without us!"

The boys rushed back to the bus, ice cream in tow, and made their way down the isle of seats.

"Sit! Sit! Everyone!" One of the monitors shouted, only high as her voice would go.

"Let me take this, Aerith." Another monitor said calmly, placing a hand on the brown haired monitor's shoulder.

Aeris nodded, sitting back down again and opening her novel again.

"QUIET YOU STUPID FRESHMAN!" The second monitor screamed over the noise. Silence.

The second monitor slumped back down as the bus revved up and pulled from the parking lot.

"Roxas…" A series of giggles echoed from the seat next to him. "…What are you blushing for?"

"Na…mine…" Roxas pushed past his clenched teeth. "…Nothing…"

"So? You thought he was cute?" A light tap pounded against the back of Roxas' head.

"Huh? Who? No!" Roxas screamed, closing his eyes, hoping Tidus would disappear.

"You do…" Tidus cackled, smugly grinning behind the seat. "You didn't even say anything to him,"

"I don't…" Roxas muttered. "…really…"

"I never took you for _that_ type." Tidus replied, holding his ice cream to his lips and taking a lick.

"And what type would _that_ be?" Roxas almost screamed, as the entire bus turned to look at wait he was saying.

He slumped back down in his seat. He wanted to disappear. 120 miles to go.

He could almost see the bright green eyes again, the cool pale skin of his angel to be. The fiery red halo of hair. He had to be, what, twenty? Twenty-one? He didn't need some high school student to be crushing on him.

Roxas leaned painfully against the window, sandwiching his face and the glass, giving cars an interesting view of his cheek. He closed his eyes tight, watching as the flames began to dance in his head.

He could hear the calm collected music in the background, and he was being held by him. The cool touch of his cold fingers grazed over his lips. Tracing their outline.

Roxas opened his eyes again, pushing the thought from his head. "I'm seriously crushing…" He muttered under his breath.

He looked around the bus, noticing Demyx was in fact lip locked with another guy, much to Tidus' flirty disappointment. Siefer was leaning on the window as Hayner's head lay still on his chest, and gracefully stroked his cheek. Sora was playing a new video game, most likely FFVII, or something like that. Riku was sleeping, his peaceful face coupled with that of another girl, her cool light silvery blue hair falling lightly on his shoulder as her heated gaze drifted to his face. Kiari was still bobbing to the CD, most likely not even noticing that we had just gotten off the highway. Namine was reading, a light romance novel propped open by her fingers as he eyes scanned the page.

Everything was getting quiet.

The bus hit the gravel drive of the camp like a skillet to butter, a sharp leap of the seats and the students inside turned into a frenzy of chaos. The trees passed quickly, followed by an open glade with a long shimmering pool in the middle and the lake laying off to the right. It looked perfect. The three buses in procession swung around in the large bus loop, opening the doors and spilling the adolescents out to the camp world. This must have been the middle of camp, for a large pole was fashioned into the center, arrows directed the way to various activities and cabins. Cabins 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7 were towards the southern end, while cabins 8, 9, 6, and 10 were more to the east. Archery and swimming to the northwest, paddle boats, canoes, and fishing to the north, and the dock to the west. This was going to be fun.

Riku yawned as he sprawled out onto the seat. Sora nudged his head with his foot. "Come on, Riku, we'd better get going. Our bags are all out in a pile…"

Sora drug his half conscious friend from the seat, wobbling towards the door, followed by Demyx, who surprisingly found a way to walk and kiss at the same time.

Tidus was still scowling, making angry faces towards Hayner and Siefer. While Kiari was still unaware that we stopped. Stupid.

True enough, the pile of duffels was growing every second, Aerith and a few different monitors were pulling them from the last bus which had kept all their personal belongings.

"Attention! Excuse me, Kids! Teens! Whatevers!" A new voice echoed over the crowd, causing everyone to look over at the new man. His hair was grey, long almost half-way down his back and he was wearing an odd blue polo, imprinted with a swirl of black paint. His eyes were a pure golden tinge, giving his face a rather sinister look now that you mentioned it. "I'm Xemnas." A group of laughter echoed from the statement of his name. "Yes…Yes…we all know my name is weird, now Please!" He looked over the crowd once more and sent for a group to come forward. "I'm the Camp Director. These are the Councilors," He turned to show us a group of six or seven men and women. The first of which, was a blonde male, his blue eyes looking longingly to a brown haired male on the end of the group, a scar running out over his nose and partially his cheek. "Cloud," The blonde raised his hand, more or less shrugging. The next, a girl with long black hair, red eyes and an awfully tight white tank top. "Tifa," She smiled. "Leon." The guy with the scar. "Marly." I could tell it wasn't his real name from how the group cackled in return. He had wild pink hair that swept lightly on his shoulders, making him look, well, feminine. "Larxene." A evil looking girl with two wisps of blonde bangs drifting from her hair. "Rinoa." A cute girl, with mid-length brown hair turned and smiled at the group. "and last but not least…" A car was speeding steadily towards the camp ground, piling clouds of dust in its tracts as it stopped abruptly and three males climbed out, all three both clearly dazed from the car ride. "Luxlord, Saix, and…" A red head climbed out at the last moment, emerging into the crowd of students.

Roxas' mouth dropped. It was him. "…Axel." Xemnas finished. "Now, please listen for cabin assi…"

Roxas couldn't pay attention, it was dragged in full to the gorgeous red-head in front of him. Axel, so that was his name.

"Roxas?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Roxas?"

Tidus. He held the hand firmly by the wrist. "Huh…I was staring again, wasn't I?" Roxas sighed.

Tidus laughed. "You got it bad, man."

"I do not!" Roxas screamed, holding a hand over Tidus' mouth.

"…Roxas Tenshi. Sora Tenshi. Riku Ariswa. Tidus Leos. Wakka Toloy. Hayner Yushiah. Siefer Kurro. Cabin 4. Cabin Councilor: Axel Suikari."

Roxas almost choked.


	2. Say Cheese

Chapter Two: Straight...I'm Straight.

"Roxas…Roxas, Man, come on…" A hard duffel hit his face straight on, a grinning cousin standing behind it.

"Sora…" Roxas steamed, his eyes slitting angrily at Sora.

He bent down, picking up the blue duffel with one hand and slung it easily over his shoulder. He glanced once more to the post in the center, turning in the right direction for cabin 4.

The scenery was beautiful, the bright green leaves cast shadows down on the small wooded path to the left of the main road. The small birds tweeted from the branches as leaves fell peacefully from the sky.

"So, Riku, the girls are in Cabin 2 this year…" Sora laughed, catching up with his best friend. The two of them began to chat about further pranks and make-out sessions with Kiari, Namine, and other freshman girls.

Siefer's arm was snaked around Hayner's hip again, his face nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. He had pulled a normal ski cap over his head, almost covering his eyes.

"Com'on, you girls." A new voice laughed as the inclining hill became steeper. "Slow pokes, it's just over here."

The group turned to the voice's owner, a tall male stood in front of the small brown cabin, the porch neatly swept and the open windows blew with whitened curtains. His glowing green eyes scanned over them.

"I don't know if you know me," The male began, opening the cabin door with a small silver key, "But I'm Axel, Axel Tamari. A…X…E…L? See? Got it memorized already?"

A few snickers arose from the back of the group, all turning to see Riku and Sora, already with a pair of binoculars and staring straight at Cabin 2 through the trees.

"And…I will be your Cabin Monitor and Archery Director for the next two weeks." Axel glared in their direction. "But, if you both don't mind peeling your eyes away from the girls' cabin for, say, three minutes, go inside, pick a bunk, and then we can head down for dinner."

"Not that we're hungry." Tidus scoffed, wiping some blue residue from the ice cream from his cheek. "But oh well!"

They entered the small cabin, greeted by two sections. The middle of the cabin held a small twin sized single bed, a red and black decorated duffle sat on the bedspread, a clean white pillow at the head, and a small bag of toiletries on the bed side table on the right. The two sides of the bed gave way to two rows of bunk beds, five on each side.

The teens quickly entered the room, rushing to chosen beds. Sora and Riku sharing the one next to the window, happening to look right down on Cabin 2. Riku took the top bunk, while Sora took bottom, across from Hayner and Siefer. Then Tidus and Wakka, paired across from Demyx and Zexion. Then, three people who looked completely foreign to me.

"Okay boys. First I need to get all your names, if you don't mind." Roxas felt a pressure beam down on his head as a long pale arm leaned over on him. "Especially yours." He heard a sly whisper echo down into his ear. Roxas leaped, his mouth hanging open as he looked uneasily at the male.

"…Ro…Rox…Roxas…" He stuttered, leaping out of his skin. "My…my name is…Roxas…"

"Okay, Roxas." The councilor smiled, rocking back on his heels and sat back on his black bed spread. "You." He pointed towards Sora and Riku. "Pervs, come on."

"I'm Sora Tenshi." Sora muttered, setting down his pair of red binoculars. "That's Riku." He shrugged over to his silver haired friend.

"Riku…Ariswa, correct?" Axel asked, looking around the room at the other students.

Riku nodded.

"So you're Sephy's little brother. How cute." Axel laughed, pulling out a photo. It included him, being maybe thirteen, in front of Cabin 4, along with two silver and pink haired boys. "Me, Him and Marly."

"Cute." Riku rolled his eyes.

Axel stuffed the picture back turning to the group of boys crowding at the door. "Names! Now! Then you can eat!" He laughed as the shouts began to echo over.

"Tidus!"

"I'm hungry…"

"Wakka, dude!"

"No one cares…"

"Pence!"

"Is this cabin 6?"

"Hanyner!" "Siefer!"

"And I'm Axel!" He screamed, springing from his bed, a bright smirk growing on his face. "To the Cafeteria, Charge!"

He chuckled, grabbing a small black jacket and wandering to where the boys used to be. The cabin was empty, except for Roxas.

"Roxas, you coming?" Axel stopped partially through the doorway, looking back to the lonely blonde teen sitting on a corner bottom bunk.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered, not turning away from the window.

"But, Roxy, they've got cute little pudding cups and smiling potato pancakes!" Axel clapped his hands overjoyously at the menu.

"I'm still not…Hang on! Did you just call me…" Roxas stuttered, staring over at the councilor, "…Roxy?"

Axel broke out into a weird cackle of laughter, filling the room with his loud wails. "You…you look like a Roxy. I like it."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. I'll come eat, but no more weird nicknames, okay?"

"Just as long as I get to do this," Axel turned to his bed and picked up a camera. "Say Cheese."

"Cheese." Roxas smiled at the camera in front of him. Holding up a peace sign as Axel snapped the picture.

"Now, let's go get some pudding before its all gone." Axel edged him forward, out of the cabin and back into the rough path to the main circle.

They raced, the wind beating against his red spiked hair, the long flowing mane-like halo. How beautiful he looked.

They approached the main post, Axel running off towards three other councilors that had gathered near an office type building, and Roxas rushed to find Tidus, Sora and Riku.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Wait!" Namine again. She almost tackled him, grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What Namine?" He growled, shrugging her off as she fell to the ground.

Kiari and another brown haired girl helped her up, dusting her off as she approached me. "Roxas…I…I…I love you!"

Roxas stared in dumbfounded manner at the blonde girl, her blue eyes rushing over his face.

"Will…will you go out with me?" She murmured, teetering back and forth.

"Uh…" Roxas replied shadow-like under his breath. Heck, how'd he get out of this one? He didn't even know if he was gay or not. Namine was like that girl in his class that he tried to avoid. He didn't want to hurt her, Roxas just hated doing that to someone. Plus, he needed to get himself away from the all gay thoughts. "I…I…guess."

"Yay!" Namine smiled, almost tackling him in the process of a hug.

Kiari and the second girl clapped in the background as Namine forcefully intertwined their fingers and drug him off to the cafeteria door.

The room was filled with campers, most of them already sitting at long tables, shoveling French fries into their mouths. The long café like line was set up, the various councilors dishing out food.

Roxas was shoved into the line, squished between Namine and Sora as he picked up an old looking yellow tray and set it down in front of the serving line.

He was immediately bombarded with a pile of hamburger and French fries as he was pushed forward.

"Hey! Roxas!" Axel. Roxas couldn't even make eye contact, he was sure his face was beat red. "Look! I've got pudding!"

Axel pulled up various colors of pudding cups, hugging them joyously. "So, can I hook you up with Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Maybe Banana?"

"…Um…Vanilla." Roxas said, his face still buried away. Axel placed the white pudding on his tray, smiling as he watched the boy move on.

"See. Marly?" Axel whispered in the direction of the pink haired boy. "He likes me!"

"You're just full of it, Axe…" Marluxia murmured as he pushed a French fry into his friend's mouth. "Look closer." He pointed down to the blonde girl whose fingers were intertwined with Roxas'.

"Awe…" Axel slummed down over the pudding cup mountain, his hope officially doused. "I…he…I didn't think he was straight…"

"Just…stay away from the campers." Marluxia replied, patting Axel's back lightly as he bit down on another French fry. "If you get caught hitting on kids, Xem'll have our heads!"

"Fine." Axel murmured. He sighed, turning back to the line. "PUDDING! FLAVOR! ANSWER!" He screamed, scaring the poor brunet to death.

"…None…" The camper rushed away without looking back at the flaming redhead.

"Axel…just go to the lake. Tell Luxlord he can have your cleaning list tonight. He need to stop gambling with his paycheck anyway…" Axel felt some hand lay lightly on his shoulder as he peeked up from the pudding to see Marluxia pulling him away.

"Fine." Axel shrugged, shooting a quick glance at Roxas who was over trying to shrug off the blonde girl hanging on him.

The brunet Axel had scared away quickly rushed from the line, her curls bounding on her head as she sat down at the long narrow table.

"Hey, Ollette" Namine smiled, leaning over on Roxas again.

"Ugh…Nam…get off…" Roxas pushed her off again. He took a bite of his pudding, which tasted quite good. He looked back up to the line.

No Axel.

"Where…Where'd he go?" Roxas murmured under his breath.

"Who, Roxas?" Kiari asked, her bright violet eyes looking around to see where he was looking.

"No one…nevermind." He sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"Okay." Kiari shrugged, piling a peanut butter sandwich into her mouth. "Somwatchawgoawnado?" She asked, trying to speak through the peanut butter.

She swallowed hard, "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Roxas muttered, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night Roxas." Namine smiled, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Roxas said nothing, just picking up his tray as he left the table.

--

"Lux…Luxlord?" Axel knocked on the door of the Dock Shop. "LUX! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

No answer.

"Luxlord. Stop gambling in there, you and me are switching cleans." Axel pushed roughly through the door.

"OH! OH GOD!" Axel screamed, shielding his eyes. "SAIX! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Saix quickly moved over and pulled a towel around his body as Luxlord stood up.

"What're you doing here, Axel? We were in the middle of…" Luxlord began, cleaning up the cards sprawled around the floor.

"…Yeah, yeah, I know…Strip-poker again." Axel murmured, still holding his hands over his eyes. "Marly said that you'd switch cleans with me."

"Fine." Luxlord grumbled. "Just as long as you drag the lake and tether it off for me."

"Tethering, I can do. But I am _not _dragging the lake." Axel rolled his eyes, even though he still had them covered.

"Fine, you pansy." Saix murmured, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Just grab the rope," He pointed over to the yellow rope hanging from the hook near the door.

"Thanks, Luxlord." Axel smiled, reaching over to the rope and pulling it towards him. "Now, no more gambling."

"Yes sir." Luxlord chuckled, leaving the small dock shop after Saix. "I'll be a good boy…"

"Oh yeah…" Saix laughed, Axel tried to be free of any and all perverted thoughts traveling through his mind.

"Ugh." Axel gagged, watching the two walk off as he tied the yellow rope to one pole on the right side of the lake's dock.

The sun was slowly sinking on the waves of the lake. Roxy…he couldn't help but sighing. He wanted the boy to notice him, but of course, if the boy had a girlfriend, he was just trying the unattainable.

He stepped away from the water, his eyes traveling over the path as he began to trek back to Cabin 4.

The owls were noisily watching him from the branches overhead as the loud chatter of the campers emanated from the sand volleyball and concession stand.

"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas…" Axel thought out loud. "He won't notice me…I know it…I'm just an obnoxious councilor…he's a straight camper…It doesn't work."

He shrugged, approaching the Cabin and touching his fingers to the doorknob. "But of course…he could be bi…"

"…What am I saying? He probably thinks I'm weird…especially from what I said in the convenience store earlier…" He didn't bother turning on the light when he entered, he knew where the bed was.

He walked slowly over to the bed, laying down, and staring at the ceiling. "Roxas…"

He stopped eyes wide as he sat up from thinking. "Rox…Roxas?" He murmured, as he looked to the lone bunk next to his bed, a covered figure slowly moving up and down in innocent breathing.

He slipped his legs over to the other side of the bed, placing the soles of his feet to the floor and stepping forward.

The picture in front of him was gorgeous, the peach face of his camper sat in front of him, the blue orbs cleaned over with seamless eyelids. Axel sighed, reaching down, placing the tips of his fingers to graze across the pale cheeks in front of him. "Roxas…" He reached to the windowsill, picking up the gray camera that had been placed there earlier. "Say cheese." He smirked as he snapped the photo, Roxas not stirring an inch. "Goodnight." He leaned down pressing his lips to the cheek every so lightly. " Sweet dreams." He smiled as he returned to his own bed.

--

Uh--oh...What'll happen now. (I'm not a very big RoxasxNamine Fan, so its not going to last too long.) Namine is gonna get a better image next chapter.

Bye for now.

-Orina


	3. Summer Pranksters Arise

* * *

Hello all! Orina-Darces here. I've been writing this almost non-stop all morning! I'm soo hooked. This chapter raises some implied plans. I'm glad that you guys like this. Keep reviewing, it feeds my addiction. Axel and Roxas are my favs, but as part of my PLAN, I have Roxasx???...No...its not Namine. so...have fun.

* * *

The campfire outside was flaming, the few councilors who were still awake were gathered around the dying embers, laughing at the stories and jokes they were sharing.

Saix pulled another red Dixie cup to his lips and emptied the contents. "We got anymore beer over there, Leon?" He looked over to the scarred brunet and tossed the cup towards the large pile that was collecting near the fire.

"Nope. We're all out." Leon murmured, tossing the empty blue cardboard box into the fire. "Anyone know where Axel ran off to? He usually has extra stashed around here."

"He went to bed early." Marluxia replied, laying back in a green plastic chair.

"Why?" Cloud asked, wobbling a bit from his higher levels of alcohol in his blood stream. He began to lean over on Leon, nuzzling his pale face into Leon's neck.

"Aww…Normal Axel case, cute blonde again." An emo-looking boy murmured from the oak tree that was shadowing the group over. His lilac colored hair fell half in his face, showing only one of his silver eyes lined with black eyeliner. Even though he was a camper, no one seemed to care that he was here.

"Again?" Luxlord drug out, pulling out a package of cards. "Anyone up for strip-poker?"

"Yes and No…" Leon replied, raising and eyebrow and intertwining his fingers in with Cloud's. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm going with Leon." Cloud stood up, following slowly behind Leon. Saix could almost see that Cloud grabbed at Leon's ass, but there was noting righly to judge about since they were all pretty wasted.

"SAIX! LUXLORD! MARLUXIA!" A shout echoed as a silver haired man approached them.

The three spun around and dropped the cards they were holding.

"Hey, Sephyroth!" Marluxia smiled, leaning down and picking up his white tee shirt he had just dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"Xemnas said that an extra help could be used, so I came down, I mean, my baby brother is here and all." He shrugged, pulling a hand through his silver hair. "You know what cabin he's in?"

"Four. Axel's cabin." He smirked. "Good luck with that, Axel's asleep already."

"Oh…" Sephyroth replied, pulling a jacket around his lanky figure. "He'll sleep through anything, I'll just crawl through the second window, you know, old times die hard?"

He snickered as he walked away and the three councilors picked their cards up again. "Saix, you lose again." Luxlord smirked as Saix rolled his eyes and began to pull off his pair of cargo shorts.

Cabin 4 was dark, not that he had expected anything different. He pulled himself over to the tree that was growing against the cabin, pulling himself into the branches as he tapped on the window. No answer. He pulled the window open, rolling down into the cabin and onto the floor. He, in the process knocked over as small silver camera as he fell, it clattered to the floor as he scooped it up quickly.

"Oh…." He smirked. "Axel's camera." He laughed to himself as he flipped it on, the bright screen almost blinding to his eyes in the dark cabin. He pushed his finger down onto the review button, the first picture coming up.

The first was of Cloud and Leon, both of which had apparently had too much to drink. Cloud was dressed up in a frilly pink tutu and a pair of white pantyhose, his hair done in cute pigtails. His lips were locked with Leon's, both of their tongues fighting violently for dominance.

He almost broke out in laughter right there as he stifled his snickers with his arm. He quickly flipped the picture, the second being Axel's cousin, Riona, her brown hair tied back as she was slipping off her shirt. Probably to tease Leon.

Not really that good of a picture, really. He rolled his eyes as he flipped to the second page. A blonde boy was smiling, his bright blue eyes glistened in the evening sun, his fingers held up a weary peace sign, his glowing rows of white teeth smiling to Axel. Who was this kid, he was what, fifteen? Was Axel trying to get with a camper?

He flipped to the next picture. A stifled breath let out from his mouth, as his eyes scanned over the picture.

It was an innocent looking boy, his eyes closed this time, his blonde spikes falling in front of his face as a pale hand began caressing his cheek. He was taken aback, the sleeping boy was the blonde from the previous picture. He smirked, an evil plan coming into his head; he had the perfect way to get under Axel's skin this time. This time, he would be the summer prank winner!

He flipped off the camera, glancing over to the boy who was sleeping in the bunk next to the window. A backpack was neatly laid on the end of his bed, a marker had drawn on his name to mark his bag. "Roxas?" He grinned, learning the boy's name.

This was going to be a good two weeks.

--

The clock began to buzz, signaling to Axel that he needed to get up.

He tossed over to glare angrily at the clock, the red digits showing Axel that is was 5:45, way too early to get up. He pulled his legs to the ground, glancing to the man slumped over in a chair. "Sephy?!" He laughed, enclosing his friend in a hug.

"What?" His friend groaned, scraping Axel off. "I…I see you're awake."

"Yeah." Axel grumbled, picking a towel out of his suitcase and grabbing his toiletry bag. "But what are you doing here?"

"Helping my uncle out with his camp, like every summer." He rolled his eyes, standing up and turning on the light. "RISE AND SHINE YOU GIRLY CAMPERS!" He shouted to the cabin.

A mass series of groans erupted as the boys stretched and began to get up.

"Axel…" Riku groaned, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Wrong again, Little Bro!" Sephyroth laughed, smirking as he pulled the sheets from his head.

"Sephyroth!" Riku shouted, pulling up his middle finger for his brother.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Pence asked from the top bunk in the corner of the room.

"Today?" Axel replied, pulling a piece of paper from his desk. "Lets see…Today is pancakes and some eggs."

"Yum…" Pence grinned, rubbing his stomach.

"But first, Everyone needs to go take a shower!" Axel smiled as he led everyone out of the cabin toward the bathhouse.

The smell of bleach still hung in the air as Axel approached one of the shower stalls, sliding his blue tee shirt off of his toned chest. He placed his hand on the knob for the hot water, a rush of water spraying from the nozzle in the stall, sending warm shivers down his back as he reached for the shampoo.

He poured a bit of the electric blue gel into his hands, massaging it into his scalp as the bubbles began to foam around his red hair. The steam from the shower rose as he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" He grumbled, peeking out over the door. Roxas stood in the main part of the bathhouse, his blonde spikes sprung already from his head, and his bright eyes glancing up to capture Axel's.

Axel couldn't take his eyes away, Roxas had already peeled off his shirt, and his body was well sculpted for only being fifteen. "Oh, Hey Roxas, its you." He looked behind him to see the line that was forming around the bathhouse. "Just give me one second."

He stepped back into the spray and let the suds wash away from his body. He pictured Roxas being in the shower with him, holding on tight to his hips, Roxas moving his mouth towards Axel's chest, slipping his tongue against his soft body, kissing slowly as Axel let out a slow moan.

"Axel! Come on!" This time it was Sephyroth. "I want to get done sometime today!"

That was enough to snap Axel out of his daydream. "Yeah…" Axel murmured, switching off the shower, and pulling the white towel around his lower half and walking slowly past the teen campers.

--

Everyone had left Cabin 4, the empty bunks vacant except for one pudgy boy who was still asleep. Axel made his way over to the suitcase on his bed, opening the flap and looking over the clothes. He pulled a red tee shirt out of the pile, a plain red shirt with Chiller black font reading 'Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to myself' and a tight pair of black jeans. He slipped into the clothes as well as a pair of black converse painted over with skulls and random graffiti.

He grabbed at his backpack, carrying with him a few wristbands and arm guards for his post at the archery range today. He pulled the bag over his shoulder and strode over to the dry erase board on the wall near the door.

He pulled the cap off of the black marker that had been set in the metal tray. He began to write.

Campers of Cabin 4- 

_Get to breakfast by 7:30_

_Sign up for your activities today:_

_Archery_

_Rifle Range_

_Canoeing_

_Open Swim_

_Art Extravaganza_

_Cooking 101_

_Fishing_

_Mountain Hike_

_Adventure Course_

_Clean up the Cabin before going to Lunch_

_Lunch menu today:_

_Hot Dog, Chips/French Fries, Milk/Orange Juice, Carrot Cake/Chocolate Ice Cream_

He placed the marker back in the tray, stepping away to review his work.

He shrugged, walking out of the Cabin and down the path. It was his job to cook the pancakes for breakfast today.

--

Roxas continued to scrub away at his teeth with his yellow toothbrush, spitting the excess into the porcelain sink. He looked up into the mirror, seeing the matching blue eyes glance back and a second pair behind him. "Hey, Sora." He smiled, wiping his mouth of the toothpaste residue.

"Hey, Cousin," Sora smirked, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "I heard you grabbed yourself a girl."

Roxas immediately dropped his smile. "Oh…yeah." He wasn't all that happy.

"What? Nami not your type?" Riku laughed as he shook his silver hair into a peach tinted towel.

"Riku! Didn't you know?" Tidus giggled as he pulled a blue tee shirt onto his body. "Roxas went gay."

The bathhouse erupted in laughter as Roxas' face went bright pink. "I…I…I am not!"

Tidus gave a small smirk over in Roxas' direction. "Then you haven't been checking out our Councilor Axel all day?"

"Have not!" Roxas screeched slapping a towel over Tidus' face.

"Have too…" Tidus continued to giggle as he pulled the towel from his head as he grabbed his bag.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go eat." Riku announced as he added a pair of socks to his feet.

"Me too!" Sora followed after his friend. "But first," His voice turned to a whisper as he pulled out a digital camera, "I'm going to stop by the girl's bathhouse."

"Sora…Riku…you perverts." Hayner shouted as he walked out of the shower stall. "Leave the poor girls alone."

"So, we're not allowed to look at half-naked girls, but you're allowed to look at a ton of half-naked guys?" Riku raised an eyebrow as he pulled a light jacket over his body. Even for summer, mornings were a bit cold.

"…Well…er…whatever…" Hayner dropped the subject as Siefer joined the crowd. "So, Siefer, did you get Pence up?"

Siefer shrugged as he pulled out a tube of deodorant and rolled it over his underarms. "No. But Zexion came in and said he had a way to get him up."

"Huh?" Demyx looked out from the third sink. "I didn't see Zexy all night."

"You wouldn't have…" Tidus muttered, pulling out a container of black eyeliner. "He said he went to the bonfire with his sister,"

His adopted sister at least. Zexion and Riona had lived next to each other throughout her high school years, and he would never pass up a chance to watch college students get drunk, high and start talking about campers in ways that would probably get them sued.

He giggled to himself as he recalled the conversations held by the councilors so late last night.

So, Roxas was having some feeling mutual to those of Axel? The prospects were actually quite intriguing. He was beginning to enjoy the fact that his mother had forced him to another year of Camp Twilight. He smirked wildly as he sulked through the cabin. The only other noises including Pence's rough snoring.

He climbed slowly up the latter, bracing himself as he placed a hand on Pence's shoulder. "Seven daaaayyysss…" He slurred as he clasped a hand around Pence's neck.

He laughed maliciously as Pence sat up, wide-eyed and almost ready to shout. Zexion hadn't been a good friend to intrust with his fear of really sad horror films. "Zexion! I swear! I thought I told you not to do that!" He shiver as he brought a hand across Zexion's face. "But…How'd you create the images?"

Zexion smiled as he pulled a book from behind his own pillow. "Hypnosis for Hamsters."

"Oh…Wait! Hamsters?!" Pence shouted as Zexion left the side of his bunk.

He strode slowly to the dry-erase board, picking up the marker and placing his name next to the point-marked _Archery _and another next to _Open Swim_. He had noticed Axel each year had Archery duty, so to bother him would be fun. Open swim of course, he'd be with Saix as always. Plus, he knew that's where Demyx would be all day.

--

"Whoo…Riku…Check out this one!" Sora shouted, holding up his camera to his eye as they peered into the cabin.

A brunet stood in the middle of the cabin, slowly peeling off her silken pajama tank top, exposing her bare breasts for the delight of the two peeping toms.

A photo snapped as Riku laughed into his arm, trying to stifle the noise.

"Oh my gawd!" The brunet squealed as she rushed to pull a sheet to her naked body. "Kiari! Namine! Ollette! Boys!" She screamed.

"Oh…Cover blown…" Sora rushed to put the camera into his shirt and rushed out of the window and into the forested area around the cabin.

"Awe…" Riku sighed, following behind his friend. "And it was just getting good."

The girls all rushed to the side of their friend, trying to calm her down.

"Selphie! Calm down!" Kiari gushed, hugging her friend tightly. "What happened?"

"There…There were two guys…watching me…" She held the sheet tighter to her body. "…They…they had a…camera."

"Eww…Perverts." Ollette scoffed, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder. "Just get dressed, Selphie."

Kiari pulled the towel on her head away, her bright red hair dripping slightly from the shower. "Where's Nami?"

A ruffled cough echoed from a bunk a few beds away. "I…I'm right here." A blonde mess of hair sat up from a whitened pillow. "I'm not feeling so good, Kiari."

"Oh…Namine…" Kiari rushed to her friend's side, placing a delicate hand on her forehead. "Maybe you should see the nurse?"

Namine nodded sheepishly as she stood up, trembling a bit as she stepped forward.

--

"Whoa…That was close…" Sora panted as she collapsed over the railing of the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Riku agreed as he looked to his friend. "You got the picture though, right?"

"Oh yeah." Sora grinned maliciously as he tossed the camera to Riku.

Riku flipped the camera on, pressing the review button and looking at the picture Sora had taken.

"What you got there, Riku?" An eyebrow rose as a silver haired male looked over Riku's shoulder.

"Sephyroth? What are you doing here?" Riku jumped slightly as he flipped the camera off and looked to his older brother.

"Oh…Just helping out our Uncle like normal, my dear baby brother." Sephyroth laughed, snatching up the camera. "I can let this slid…if you answer some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Sora asked, taking the camera back and sliding it into his backpack.

"Your cousin, Roxas, right?" Sephyroth asked, a smile growing on his face.

* * *

Smiles Figured my plan out yet?

Ooo...Plus...Namine is leaving soon. Sets her hair on fire I HATE YOU!!!!

Back.


End file.
